


Faller

by lemonspokemonbullsit



Series: Team Maelstrom Stories [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Faller, Gen, POV First Person, Team Maelstrom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonspokemonbullsit/pseuds/lemonspokemonbullsit
Summary: I guess this is just a bunch of mini stories I've articulated into one giant story. Anyways don't expect consistency between stories, ever. This is Volume 1, which is mainly focused on Lemon!
Series: Team Maelstrom Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808686
Kudos: 2





	Faller

“And that’s all I can remember.”

A sigh. Anabel shook her head.

“Sadly, I recognize all of those symptoms. Only have memories up until a certain point, constantly feeling like you don’t belong in this world, the constant feeling of deja vu, it all lines up.”

“...What does?” I asked nervously, tapping my fingers on the table as tears started welling up in my eyes.

“You know well what I am, right?”

“Yeah, a Faller. Someone who fell through a Ultra Wormhole and lost...all...their...” My voice trailed off. The last puzzle piece clicked.

“Oh.”

“Oh no.”

\----------------------------

“Do they know yet?”

“No.”

I put my head in my arms. My Rotom Phone floated in front of me, Bede’s face on the screen. I had just told him my newlyfound knowledge about me.

“Why not? They’re your best friends, I’m sure they’ll understand.”

“It’s not that simple, Bede. Knowing Twyne, he’ll ask more questions. Knowing Al, he’ll either try to get me back or do nothing at all. Vess has been away for days and who knows when they’ll get back.”

“That’s fair.” he said. “But you will need to eventually tell them.”

“I know.” I said, grabbing my phone. “I just don’t know how.”

“You’ll figure it out eventually. Love you.”

“Love you, bye.”

I hung up and stuffed my phone in my pocket. I had a lot of explaining to do.

\----------------------------

Al popped his head into my room. “How'd your chat with the Branch director go? Remember, I can tell when you lie. If you don't want to tell me just say.”

I sat on my bed, hugging my arms. “Fine. You caught me. But you gotta stay quiet because then everyone will want to help.”

“Anabel recognized everything I told her. The memory loss, the constant deja vu, never feeling like I belong. 

I started to choke up. “I- I’m a fucking faller. I don’t belong here.”

Al just stared at me for a few moments. “That was kinda obvious when I first met you but I kept quiet.” Al whispered. “Anabel’s aura also seems to come from the ground instead of the body and flashes different colors like yours.”

He leaned on the door frame. “So, you gonna do anything about it?”

I shrugged. “I guess. I don’t know where I’m from. But I think I know where to start looking.”

I stood up.” I’m heading to Alola. I know quite a few people there that can help me. Come if you want, but I’ll be good alone. I want to attract the least amount of attention as possible.”

“I’m not gonna stop you.” He said. “I just won’t follow you because this is your journey, not mine. Just know that I hope you decide to stay in this world cause it’d get boring without you here.”

“Just know that I support you.”

I smiled. “Thanks, Al. And I mean this in a completely platonic way: I love you.”

He grinned right back. “The feelings are mutual, best bud.”

He turned around and left the room.

\--------------------

Sophie slowly inched into the room. I was already packing. 

Without turning around, I whispered “Hi, Sophie.”

Without warning, she ran up and hugged me from behind. Wasn’t expecting that. She made a sad noise, almost like a purr. It seemed like she was trying to get me to stay, even though I hadn’t even told her where I was going. 

I shed a tear. “Hey, it’ll be okay.” I whispered shakily. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Truth is, I didn’t when I’d be back, if I was coming back at all. But Sophie didn’t know that.

She sniffled. I turned around and pulled her close. “Yeah, I’ll miss you too.” I gave her a little kiss on the forehead. “Now I need to finish packing, okay?”

Sophie nodded, and ran out of the room.

I was really going to miss her.


End file.
